Dormitories
by AlianaS
Summary: 'Kehidupan remaja indahku akan dirampas dengan keseharian yang menyebalkan' Setidaknya itulah hal pertama yang kupikirkan saat mendengar aku akan bersekolah berasrama.


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul dua subuh. Udara pagi konoha cukup membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimutnya. Hanya suara lolongan anjinglah yang memecahkan kesunyian.

* * *

Dormitories © 2013

Oleh : ArianaS

* * *

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya, ia sangat gelisah. Untuk tidur satu menit saja ia rasa ia tidak mampu, hatinya berdebar sangat kencang.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini, menjadi anak seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai tentara bukanlah hal mudah baginya. Ia harus berkali-kali pindah sekolah karenanya. Walaupun ia sangat bersyukur kali ini ayahnya ditugaskan kembali di Konoha. Mungkin saja ada beberapa teman yang ia kenal, mengingat ia tinggal di Konoha saat SMP. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan mendapatkan teman satu SMP ditempat ia sekolah sekarang, karena hanya sedikit orang yang memilih sekolah berasrama di SMPnya dulu.

Sakura bangun dari posisi terbaringnya, ia rasa ia akan menyerah untuk mencoba tidur. Ia tidak peduli jika besok ia akan mempunyai dua buah kantung mata di bawah matanya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghapuskan rasa gelisah ini.

Dalam kegelapan ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, sedikit banyak berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi hari esok, mengingat ia pindah pada semester keempat, mungkin akan sulit berbaur dengan teman yang sudah mempunyai kelompok bermain tersendiri.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, lalu tersenyum samar. Sepertinya ia harus berpura-pura baik lagi kepada semua orang besok. Apapun itu, ia harap ia dapat bahagia di sekolah barunya, juga..

Teman baru.

~oOo~

Konoha High School, Minggu, 17:00.

Gerbang pertama dipenuhi oleh murid-murid berseragam yang berjalan memasuki Sekolah. Awalnya Sakura merasa aneh karena banyaknya murid yang sepertinya baru datang dari Rumahnya. Ini Sekolah Asrama bukan? Tapi setelah Sakura mengingat peraturan sekolah, ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari minggu, dimana siswa harus kembali ke Asrama setelah diperbolehkan pulang pada hari sabtunya.

Sakura mengepal tangannya dengan kuat, walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia pindah sekolah, entah mengapa ia masih saja belum bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk sekolah berasrama.

Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan. Hal itulah yang ia lakukan sebelum ia memasuki gerbang SMA barunya.

Baru saja Sakura berjalan setengah dari gerbang pertama, ia sudah dipandangi oleh seorang wanita tua berwajah garang sedikit menakutkan yang sedang membawa macam-macam barang aneh ditangannya. Sudah jelas, _hasil razia_.

"Sepertinya Ibu belum pernah melihat kamu," tanyanya dengan mata yang disipitkan dan dahi yang dikerutkan.

Sepertinya ia adalah seorang guru, sudah jelas ia tadi memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Ibu', walaupun pakaiannya tidak nampak seperti seorang guru. Satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura saat pertama kali melihat Ibu itu, '_Dia sangat cocok menjadi peran antagonis dalam sinetron._"

Sakura tersenyum . "Saya murid baru Bu,"

Sakura memang tidak bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya, tapi ia bersyukur karena ia diberikan sikap yang mudah berbaur.

"Murid bar…" perlahan dahi Ibu berwajah menakutkan itu berubah menjadi lebih biasa sedikit demi sedikit, matanya terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar, err—lebih menakutkan sebenarnya. "Kau pasti Haruno Sakura!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak karena wanita dihadapannya tiba-tiba terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kau lebih cantik dibandingkan kau yang berada di foto rapotmu! Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi," serunya semangat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sedikit dipaksa, sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang membicarakan foto di rapot kelas sepuluh sekolahnya yang dulu. Benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kau akan senang berada disini, kau sudah tahu di kamar nomer berapa?" tanyanya ramah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang paling ramah. "Saya harus ke ruang guru untuk menemui wali kelas saya,"

"Ooh, Ruang Guru berada di sebelah Ruang Kurikulum," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima Kasih!" ucapnya sembari menundukan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mulai berjalan menuju gerbang kedua sekolah barunya.

Tanpa diberitahupun sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu dari peta yang diberikan bersamaan dengan buku peraturan sekolah.

~oOo~

"Permisi," ucap Sakura saat memasuki Ruang Guru.

Seorang guru yang berada paling dekat dengan Sakura menengok, "Mencari siapa?"

"Ah, saya mencari Ibu Fati," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

Sang Guru bertanya kepada teman serekannya terlebih dahulu. "Ibu Fati gak akan masuk, anaknya lagi sakit," ucap sang guru dengan logat konohanya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu memohon keluar sesudah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ini menyebalkan sekali! Ia memang mempunyai peta denah sekolah, tapi di dalam peta tidak disebutkan kamar-kamar di asrama, bahkan nama Asramapun tidak disebutkan, bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu tanpa mengenal?

Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Ia mempercepat jalannya, membuat koper yang ia bawa berbunyi berisik. Ia memang tidak tahu kemana arah yang harus ia tuju, dan ia tahu ia sangat bodoh karena ia memilih untuk menaiki tangga ketimbang turun kebawah, tentunya dengan koper super besar yang bisa dipastikan lebih banyak makanan dibandingkan peralatan.

Sakura terus saja berjalan, menaiki setiap tangga yang ia temukan, ia tidak mempunyai teman yang ia kenal dan ia juga tidak mau menelepon Ayahnya perihal kejadian ini. Ayahnya cukup memanjakannya, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia sedang tersesat di lingkungan barunya? Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura malu.

Bingungnya, mengapa gedung ini sangat sepi? Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat oleh Sakura sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura cukup menyesal tidak menanyakan jalan saat ia di ruang guru.

Suasana yang sepi dan waktu yang hampir menunjukan malam membuat Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menemukan tangga kembali, setelah berpikir apa ia akan naik atau tidak akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik. Mungkin saja ia dapat menemukan seseorang di atas sana.

Hari yang semakin menggelap membuat Sakura merinding takut. Ia memang menyukai cerita-cerita horor, tetapi ia tidak suka akan kisah horor yang peran utamanya adalah dia.

Sakura melihat jam tangan ditangan yang sedang memeluk koper besarnya. Jam lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Ia harus berhasil menemukan Asrama sebelum matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menurunkan kopernya ketika ia sudah mencapai ujung tangga, ia menghembuskan napas lelah. Sedikit menyesal telah membeli koper berbahan keras seperti ini, jika ia tahu akan begini, Sakura akan setuju dengan pilihan Ibunya dengan koper kain hitam yang sama sekali tidak manis tapi ringan itu.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di pelipisnya.

Alih-alih menemukan orang atau jalan seperti lantai-lantai sebelumya, Sakura malah mendapakan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan _Dilarang Masuk Bagi Siswa/Siswi!_ yang ditulis dengan _font face_ chiller berwana merah menyala.

Napas Sakura sudah tidak beratuan. Walaupun ia begitu takut dengan keadaan ini, ia tetap tidak bisa mematikan rasa penasarannya untuk membuka pintu itu. Tentunya setelah Sakura berkali-kali berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan piano yang sedang berbunyi sendiri tanpa ada yang memainkannya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, setelah Sakura menengok apa isi yang berada di dalam ruangan, akhirnya Sakura dapat menghirup napas lega. Ternyata hanya atap yang terbuka, bukan sebuah ruangan.

Sakura berjalan masuk, ia cukup tenang ia berada di luar ruangan yang tidak semenakutkan di lorong sekolah tanpa manusia.

Baru sebentar Sakura merasa tenang, kini ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang berteriak nyaring, bulu kuduk yang barusan sudah tertidur kembali kini berdiri untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura menggigit jarinya, dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba mendingin. "Astaga! Kuntil Anak!" desisnya takut. Ia tahu Kuntil Anak akan menculik anak-anak yang belum kembali kerumahnya jika masih berkeliaran pada jam sebelum atau sesudah maghrib. Tapi apakah ia termasuk anak-anak? Ia sudah berumur 17 tahun kok. Pemikiran yang membuat Sakura cukup tenang.

Suara nyaring itu terus terdengar di telinga Sakura, hal yang semakin membuat Sakura takut. Ia mulai berpikir apakah ia akan kembali pada lorong-lorong sepi ataukan ia akan disini bersama kuntil anak? Sakura tidak mau keduannya.

Entah mengapa suara si hantu begitu dekat, ia merasa suara berasal dari belakang tembok berbentuk bulat yang berada pada tengah atap. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat suara itu berasal, dengan mental ia akan menemukan artikel tentang dirinya menghilang di koran besok atau setidaknya siswi baru yang kesurupan di KHS.

Sakura berjalan dengan waspada, tentunya dengan koper yang ia pegang erat-erat, paling tidak jika ia dibawa ke dunia lain, ia masih bisa memakan makanan yang berada di koper, tak lupa photo keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi, Sakura yakin ia akan merindukan kedua orang tuannya di dunia lain nanti. Oke fantasi _banget_!

Suara nyaring itu makin terdengar saat Sakura semakin mendekat.

"—aku gak tahu kalau kamu—"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berpikir bahwa kunti bisa berbicara layaknya seorang manusia. Tetapi setelah ia berpikir ulang, mungkin yang ia temukan bukanlah seseorang dari dunia fana melainkan dari dunia yang sama dengannya.

Sakura menunjukan wujudnya didepan mereka. Menatap satu orang wanita dan satu orang lelaki yang sedang mengobrol. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut mengobrol, karena sejauh ini Sakura hanya mendengar wanitanya yang terus berbicara.

"—kamu tahu berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan gara-gara kamu waktu itu?! Denger ya—"

Sakura menatap keduanya, sepertinya sedang terjadi pertengkaian kekasih. Sakura bingung, ia merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba berada di tengah perdebatan, tapi di lain sisi ia ingin bertanya di mana Ruang Kepala yang ia tuju, harapannya sih diantar juga.

Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba sang lelaki menatap kearanya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap, dan ia semakin bingung ketika si lelaki tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Yo! Kau sudah lama menunggu?" ucap lelaki itu memotong perkataan si wanita.

Si Wanita menatap Sakura dengan mata disipitkan. "Siapa dia?"

Sang lelaki menghampiri Sakura lalu menepuk pundak Sakura. "Dia temanku, aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti telah mencariku dari tadi, maaf aku tidak membawa ponsel,"

Sakura terdiam terpaku. Benarkah Sakura mengenal lelaki ini? Apa lelaki ini salah mengira Sakura adalah temannya itu? Ataukah lelaki ini berniat jahat pada Sakura?

Wanita itu mengkerutkan dahi tidak suka. "Mengapa dia terlihat bingung?"

Sang pria tertawa. "Dia mungkin hanya terkejut, melihat aku bersama seseorang yang sangat cantik, benarkan?" ucapnya seraya mencubit kecil pinggang Sakura.

Sakura tersentak sesaat. Lelaki ini cukup kurang ajar!

"Nah, jadi ya kak, aku harap kakak mengizinkanku pergi. Karena dia lebih dulu membuat janji denganku," dustanya seraya menyeret Sakura yang sedang menampilkan wajah nggak mengertinya keluar.

~oOo~

Sakura mencoba menyamai jalan setengah berlari pria itu. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memprotes. "Hei, bisakah kita berjalan pelan-pelan saja? Kakiku lebih pendek daripada kakimu, dan pula kaki ku sudah lelah kugerakan selama berjam-jam, terlebih lagi tanganku yang pegal terus-terusan mendorong koper."

Pria itu nampaknya baru tersadar. "Ah, maafkan aku." Ia lalu memperlambat jalannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin gadis tadi mengejarku."

Sakura menatap pria yang entah namanya siapa. "Kenapa? Kalian bukan pasangan kekasih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sang pria menatap Sakura sebal. "Bukan!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya sendiri di atap?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tak apa, ia bukan seorang yang penakut,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Kini mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar. Sakura menatap jam tangannya. Jam enam lebih delapan belas menit. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri tanpa duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk yang tadi, tanpamu mungkin ia tidak akan bisa berhenti sampai matahari terbit, lain kali akan kutraktir kau,"

"Kenapa kau menghindarinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pria itu mendengus kesal. "Dia adalah managerku di klub sepak bola, entah mengapa jika ada suatu hal yang membuatnya ingin complain mengenai tim, ia berbicara denganku, padahal aku bukan kaptennya.." ucapnya tidak benar. Hal yang sesungguhnya adalah sekolah diharuskan menanggung ganti rugi yang Sasuke lakukan karena telah memecahkan kaca dengan lebar berukuran tiga meter dan panjang dua meter. Hal yang tidak murah tentunya. Seharunya sekolah menyalahkan sekolah lawan yang menyediakan lapangan bola yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah kaca, bukannya dia.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Dia menyukaimu,"

Pria itu diam sesaat lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar." Tiba-tiba si pria itu berhenti berjalan. "Mulai dari sini kita berpisah, terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

Sakura menatap kaget pria yang sudah berbalik badan, dengan spontan ia menahan tas si pria yang baru saja si pria itu ambil dari kelasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Si pria nampak kaget.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Kumohon." Pinta Sakura seraya menunduk.

Sang Pria menatap bingung Sakura.

Sakura masih menunduk memohon.

"Jika dipikir-pikir aku belum pernah melihatmu," ucap pria itu tidak yakin, karena sebenarnya memang banyak sekali orang-orang yang belum pernah ia lihat disekolah ini.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan senyuman yang ceria ia berkata, "Aku siswi baru, salam kenal."

Si pria menangguk-angguk mengerti. "Pantas aja," lirihnya. "Sasuke, siapa namamu?"

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Ruang Kepala Sekolah cukup jauh dari sini, mungkin sekitar lima menit kita akan sampai, ada kemungkinan juga kita dihukum karena melebihi batas malam karena tidak ada di asrama tepat pada waktunya."—_Hey bukankah batas malam jam 9?_ Oh ya, Sasuke hanya malas untuk menemani gadis ini.

Sepuluh menit? Hukuman? Sakura bahkan sudah tidak mau berjalan kembali. Jika boleh Sakura ingin sekali duduk di kantin dan membeli satu buah jus apel.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapatkan Sakura yang banyak berhenti berjalan.

Sakura memutar bola mata sebal. "Aku sudah berjalan selama lebih dari setengah jam, koper inipun sangat berat, kau tidak merasakannya."

Sasuke terdiam. "Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kepala sekolah sudah pulang?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku rasa sudah, tapi aku penasaran sebelum melihatnya langsung. Aku perlu memberikan dokumen—emm—perpindahan sekolah kepadanya," _mungkin_.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului. "Pulanglah! besok saja, kau tidak lihat seluruh ruangan sudah gelap?"

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal, walaupun ia memang benar. Dan apa boleh buat? Sakura sudah lelah, dan ia tidak mau berjalan lagi, belum lagi koper dan tas yang sedang dibawanya ini sangat lah berat. Ingin sekali ia meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk membawakannya sampai rumah barunya.

"Aaah! Tanganku pegal sekali!" ucap Sakura sengaja memancing.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura, lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Ko-per-ku be-rat- sekali!" seru Sakura dengan penuh penekanan, tak cukup dengan itu Sakura pun membawa kopernya dengan cara ditarik dan ia berjalan mundur.

Sasuke hanya berdehem keras.

Tidak berhasil. Sakura berpikir cara lain.

"Astaga, sepertinya tulang bahuku mau copot deh Sas, lihat deh, udah goyang begini."

Jalan Sasuke terhenti,ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan curiga. "Kau sedang menggodaku?"

Mata Sakura melebar, lelaki ini salah paham!

Sasuke kembali berjalan, kali ini lebih cepat.

Sakura sangat tahu lelaki ini _cukup_ tampan, tapi mengapa lelaki ini berpikir bahwa Sakura menggodanya? Bukankah hal itu yang dinamakan terlalu percaya diri? Sakura berjalan kesal.

"Hey!"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Woy!" seru Sakura semakin keras.

Sasuke berbalik, matanya bertanya malas pada Sakura. Terlihat Sasuke sudah merasa ilfil pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas keras. Ia memasukan dorongan kopernya kedalam, lalu duduk di atas koper berat tapi imutnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri.

"Tadi kau bilang kau akan mentraktirku lain kali, benarkan?"

Sasuke terdiam seseaat, lalu menggangguk.

"Aku tidak memerlukan traktiranmu," ucap Sakura saat merasakan kakinya benar-benar akan copot.

Sasuke menatap curiga Sakura. "Lalu?"

Bola mata Sakura bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa malu untuk berbicara. "Aku ingin kau membawakan koperku."

Wajah Sasuke mengekspresikan kebingungan. "Hah?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah!" serunya jujur.

Sasuke tertawa. "Hanya itu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Berdirilah," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas koper besarnya.

Sakura menuruti Sasuke. Ia berdiri.

Seketika mata Sasuke menampilkan ketidaksukaan. "Pink?"

Sakura semakin menyesal ia tidak membeli koper yang dipilihkan ibunya. "Pink sekarang lagi ngetren dipake cowok kok, bener deh!" belanya.

Sasuke menghela napas seakan ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. "Kemarikan, dengan begini hutangku lunas 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Ia sangat bersyukur ia sudah melepaskan beban ditangannya.

"Dimana asramamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan riang dibelakangnya.

"Entahlah," ucapnya santai.

Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mencoba mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. "Kau tahu alamat ini? Ayahku bilang aku akan tinggal disini," ucap Sakura seraya memperlihatkan alamat yang dituliskan ayahnya di kertas kecil.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau bertempat tinggal disini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang entah apa itu. Lebih terlihat kesal sebenarnya.

"Y..ya, Kau tahu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sejujurnya itu cukup dekat dengan asramaku. Dan jika kau mau tahu, tangga-tangga yang tadi kau lewati adalah salah satu jalan menuju asramamu. Kau melihat jembatan yang menghubungkan dua gedung di lantai 4 bukan?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum megangguk. "Kurasa aku sedikit mengingatnya,"

Sasuke berbalik lalu mulai berjalan kearah sebelumnya, sambil sesekali berdesis sesuatu tentang _'ini menyebalkan sekali'. _

"Jadi…." Sakura memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Tadi kita malah berjalan menjauh?" tanyanya yang berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang cukup cepat.

"Tepat sekali," ucapnya. Sedikit menyesal karena terlaru terburu-buru kabur dari kakak kelasnya tanpa memperhatikan gadis disebalahnya.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Terkadang Sakura menemukan banyak siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran disekitar sekolah. _Bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang ini sudah melebihi batas malam? _

"Kau berada di lantai berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak dijawab oleh Sakura beberapa detik. "Oi!" panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

Seakan baru tersadar ia kembali balik bertanya. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kita sudah sampai. Kau berada di lantai berapa?" ucapnya mencoba sabar.

Sakura kembali melihat kertas yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. "Entahlah, disini hanya tertuliskan nama asramanya," ucapnya santai.

Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura dengan tatapan horor. "Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?!" ucapnya dengan sedikit bentakan.

Sakura mengkerutkan alisnya. "Tinggal tanya kepada pembina asrama saja bukan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal karena lelaki yang lumayan lebay ini.

Sasuke menghentikan dorongannya dari koper pink Sakura. "Pembina katamu?! Ini hari minggu! Dan pembina atau guru-guru biasa datang hari senin! Bahkan terkadang kita dibiarkan bebas tanpa ada pengawasan!"

Seakan mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat hebat, Sakura berbicara dengan nyaring. "Apa maksudmu tanpa pengawasan?!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduk. "Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Pikirkan dimana kau mau tidur sekarang, karena aku yakin ruang guru sudah tidak dihuni siapapun—dan aku terlalu lelah mencarikan kamarmu dari 100 kamar digedung ini.

Sakura terdiam. Sejujurnya yang ia inginkan adalah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan bermimpi indah sampai esok hari tanpa perlu sekolah dan mulai mengenalkan diri sebagai murid baru.

Entah otaknya sedang tersendat atau apapun itu, tapi ada satu pikiran gila yang entah bagaimana terlontarkan begitu saja tanpa adanya penghalang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidur dikamarmu untuk satu malam?"

Selanjutnya Sakura menyesal telah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam dalam hidupnya.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

TARAAAA! Setelah Hiatus lama banget akhirnya aku terbitin fic ini. Jujur aja, ini adalah dua fiction yang aku jadiin satu. Dan soal next chapter juga udah ada beberapa pemikiran yang gak ngerepotin aku.

Adaaa puluhan fiksi yang gak aku terbitin karena semuanya belum beres, dan ketika aku baca-baca lagi. Aku kepikiran untuk gabung-gabungin fiksi itu dan hasilnya bakal ada di fic ini.

Fiction yang udah aku publish (trainning camp) juga kayaknya bakal aku gabungin sama cerita ini meski banyak kata yang harus aku ubah.

Awalnya fiksi ini mau aku buat untuk bleach 'IchiRuki' tapi setelah pikir-pikir lagi, aku lebih suka IchiRuki yang bertema dewasa daripada remaja. Aku lebih suka IchiRuki dengan setting tempat perkantoran daripada sekolah.

Niat Review mas mbak?


End file.
